A light in the dark !
by Pussicats
Summary: Solo et Heero sont ami depuis toujours , un jour , Solo confie à Heero qu'il s'inquiète pour son petit frère Duo . Celui - ci est dans une relations amoureuse avec Akira un jeune aussi beau que dangereux , Duo sort avec lui depuis un an et depuis il subit
1. Default Chapter

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5x6 - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Résumé : Solo et Heero sont ami depuis toujours , un jour , Solo confie à Heero qu'il s'inquiète pour son petit frère Duo . Celui - ci est dans une relations amoureuse avec Akira un jeune aussi beau que dangereux , Duo sort avec lui depuis un an et depuis il subit les abus de son petit - ami . Heero décide alors d 'aider Solo et va parler à Duo ...**

_**A light in the dark . **_

_**1.**_

**Solo Maxwell était un jeune très beau , agé de 17 ans , sa chevelure blonde , son regard émeraude et son visage d'ange attirait autant les femmes que les hommes . Il avait hérité du physique longiligne de son père et de la beauté d'ange fragile ett déchu de sa mère .**

**Solo était ami avec Heero Yuy depuis toujours et tous les deux avait toujours fait des ravages avec leur beauté tellement différente mais toutes les deux aussi époustouflante , car tout blond et angélique que paraissait Solo , Heero lui avit hérité des traits asiatique de son père ainsi que la beauté de celui - ci seule la couleur de ses yeux étatit un héritage du sang russe de sa mère , ses cheveux châtain foncé épais et indomtable , son corps et musclé tout en douceur et longeur , ses lévres pleines et rouges commes des cerises bien mûrs lui donnait un air de petit voyau mais ce qui retenait l'attention des personnes qui le rencontrait était la couleur rare de son regard froid et percant , d'un bleu cobalt magnifique , tout ce la mis ensemble il avit le profile parfait du beau ténébreux froid et torturé .**

**Solo et Heero se trouvait dans la chambre du japonais et parlait du petit frère de Solo , Duo .**

**Les deux étaient assis sur le lit ce faisant face :**

**- Heerro , j'ai besoin de toi , il faut que tu m'aide "**

**- Solo ...**

**- Je t'enprie va lui parler , je suis sur que toi il te parlera , moi à chaque que je veux lui parler il se referme sur lui - même ou alors il s'enferme dans sa chambre ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire , j'ai l'impression que je suis entrain de le perdre petit à petit sans que je puisse faire quoi que soit pour empêcher cet avorton de faire du mal à Duo ! Alors je t'en supplie Heero , si tu es vraimnt mon meilleur - ami , va lui parler " **

**Le japonais regarda sn meilleur ami dans les yeux et la détresse qu'il dans les magnifique prunelles émeraude lui serra le coeur .**

**- D'accord j'irai lui parler , mais je ne te promet rien " **

**Solo regarda son ami avec sur le visage une expression de joie intense , ensuite il sauta au cou de son ami .**

**- Merci , merci , Heero , je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi , tu le meilleur de tous les meilleurs amis du monde ."**

**- Oui , oui , je sais , je sais "**

**Solo regarda le japonais d'un air incertain face aux dernières paroles du japonais puis tous éclatèrent de rire . **

**Heero et Solo décidèrent de rentrer chez le blond étudier et ainsi de la même façon le japonais pourrait essayer d'approcher Duo .Les deux garçons travaillaient depuis une heure quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Duo claquer , Solo ragarda son ami et celui - ci lui fit un signe de tête , le japonais se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Duo à l'autre bout du couloir , quand il arriva devant il entendit Duo mettre un cd dans sa chaîne hifi . Il écouta deux minutes les paroles de la chanson , si bellee et pourtant tellement triste .**

**Duo était allongé sur son lit et une fois encore il écoutait cette chanson mélancolique , elle reflètait tellement bien ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son coeur , et sans s'en rendre compte ses larmes coulèrent encore une fois en silence , comme toutes les autres fois .**

**_Tu m'as promis un bonheur  
Une vie en fleurs  
Qu'aucun poète ne saurait chanter  
Tu m'as promis un amour  
Que les troubadours n'auraient jamais pu imaginer  
Alors dis-moi pourquoi à présent  
Suis-je malheureuse si souvent  
Ou est-ce que tu avais promis  
Car tu m'as promis oh le paradis  
Moi je voudrais comprendre  
Tu étais si tendre qu'a-t-il donc pu bien se passer _**

Donc si tu veux ce soir  
Empêcher mon départ  
Il va falloir revoir  
La taille de ton amour  
Où s'en va notre histoire  
Je ne peux plus te croire  
Là je demande à voir  
La taille de ton amour

Quand tu me disais je t'aime  
Tu ajoutais même  
M'aimer comme on n'a jamais aimé  
Tu parlais de ton amour  
Et disais toujours  
Que rien ne pourrait l'égaler  
Mais me diras-tu donc à présent  
Lorsque je repense à ses moments  
Pourquoi ce que je vis aujourd'hui  
Est si loin de tout ce que tu m'as promis

Je veux que tu comprennes  
Que j'ai tant de peine  
A l'idée de m'être trompée  
Donc si tu veux ce soir  
Empêcher mon départ  
Il va falloir revoir la taille de ton amour  
Où s'en va notre histoire  
Je ne peux plus te croire  
Là je demande à voir  
La taille de ton amour

Je voudrais comprendre, tu étais si tendre,  
Qu'a-t-il donc pu bien se passer  
Ce soir...  
Empêcher mon départ  
La taille de ton amour  
Histoire de croire  
La taille de ton amour

Donc si tu veux ce soir  
Empêcher mon départ  
Il va falloir revoir  
La taille de ton amour  
Où s'en va notre histoire  
Je ne peux plus te croire  
Là je demande à voir la taille de ton amour 2x ...

**C'était la chanson ' La taille de ton amour ' de Jane Fostin . Quand le dernier couplet de la chanson commenca il vit Heero entrer dans sa chambre , bizarrement il ne fit rien pour lui cacher ses larmes , car dans un sens ces larmes étaient aussi pour lui . Lui qu'il aimait de puis qu'il avait 12 ans , lui l'ami d'enfance de son frère , mais il savait qu'il devait garder ses sentiments cacher qu'il avait trop peur de perdre le lien si fragile qui les unissaient lui et le japonais .**

**Heero entra dans la chambre et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui , lui fendit le coeur , Duo était couché sur son lit et le regardait les yeux plein de larmes , larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ces joues de nacres ...**

**- Duo ! ...**

**Il s'approcha , et s'assit sur le lit , il essuya alors du pouce les larmes du jeune homme .**

**Quand il sentit Heero lui essuyer ses larmes Duo n'y teint plus et éclata en sanglots violent , dans les bras du japonais , il pleura toute sa peine refoulée depuis si longtemps , il se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes q'uil avait retenu depuis un ans au fond de lui .**

**Heero resserra ses bras autour de l'américain , il lui disait des mots tendres et lui carraissait doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser et même si rien ni faisait il continuait .**

**Puis petit à petit les sanglots qui secouait le corps frêle de Duo commencèrent à s'estomper , puis il ne lui resta plus d'énergie pour pleurer .**

**Duo sentit Heero l'entrainer avec lui , et tous les s'allongèrent sur le lit , il sentit le japonais le serrer plus fort contre son torse .**

**Puis après un long moment de silence Heero lui demanda d'une voix douce .**

**- Tu veux qu'on en parle , je suis là et je t'écoute , et puis ça te fera du bien d'en parler et de te libèrer de ce poids que tu porte Duo " **

**Duo réflèchit un instant à la suggestion que venait de lui Heero .**

**Heero pensa que Duo ne voulait pas en parler quand il entendit alors la voix du jeune homme s'élever dans la pièce .**

**- Il y a 1 ans et 6 mois Akira Togashito m'a demander de sortir avec lui , il m'a fait une déclaration pas possible devant tous mes amis le soir de mes 14 ans . Au début , je lui et répondu que c'était impossible car j'avais dans le coeur une personne que j'aimais depuis que j'avais 12 ans , mais seulement pour cette personne je suis ne représentait rien . Alors j'ai été lui parler , puis alors on a commencer à se voir de plus en plus souvent , quand apès 6 mois que nous étions ensemble , nous avons fait l'amour ensemble , pour moi c'était la 1ère fois bien - sur mais Akira lui l'avait déjà fait avant moi . Cette nuit là je me suis donné a lui corps et âme !**

**Mais après deux semaines il a commencer à changer , il s'énervait toujours pour rien , je ne pouvais même plus mes amis tellement il était jaloux et possessif . Un jour je suis arrivé en retard à un rendez-vous qu'il m'avait donné , je lui expliquer que j'avais été retarder à cause d'un problème qu'avait Quatre , il a commencé à me crier dessus me disant que je prèfèrais être avec Quatre qu'avec lui , je lui ai dit que c'était faux , il l'a mal prit et alors il ma giflé , jamais avant il ne l'avait fait . Alors petit à petit il est devenu de plus en plus violent mais ça en était toujours resté à ça jusqu'à il y a deux semaines environ , il voulait qu'on fasse l'amour mais moi je ne voulais pas , alors je l'ai repoussé mais ça ne l'a pas découragé pour autant , il à commencé à m'arracher mes vêtements et à m'embrasser sauvagement puis il m'a jeté sur le lit et là il ... là il m'a ... il m'a violé , et mantenant ça fait deux semaines que sa dure , et je ne sait quoi faire , j'ai tellemnt peur Heero , si tu savais comme j'ai peur "**

**Il se tourna vers Heero et enfuit son visage dans l'épaule du japonais , il avait trop peur de voir le regard de dégoût qu'il porterit sur lui et il savait que si Heero plus que personne tout ressentais du dégoût pour lui alors il ne le supporterait pas , mais le métisse lui releva la tête de façon à ce que leur deux regard s'enchaîne l'un à l'autre et sa sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas du dégoût vit briller dans cette océan coblt mais de la tendresse .**

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Duo , maintenant je suis là et je ne le lesserai plus te toucher , j'te le promets "**

**- J'me sens si sale Heero , j'me sens tellement sale , j'ai l'impressions de sentir ses mains sur moi tout le temps et je déteste ça , je voudrais que tout s'arête Hee- chan " **

**- Oh tenshi ... " **

**Heero le serra alors contre son coeur alors que les larmes du jeune homme recommencèrent à couler .**


	2. Lost

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5x6 - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Résumé : Aprés avoir parler avec Heero , Duo décide de prendre son avenir entre ses mains et va parler à Akira ...**

_**A light in the dark . **_

_**2 .**_

**Le lendemain , en arrivant au lycée Duo alla voir Quatre et ses anciens amis , cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne leur avaient plus parler et son meilleur lui manquait de plus en plus , mais il avait décider que désormais **

**plus personne lui dicterait sa conduite .**

**Quatre parlait avec Wufei , Trowa le tenant dans ses bras , quand il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami dérrière une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des mois .**

**- Salut , Kitty-kat " **

**- Duo , dis - moi que veux tu " **

**Duo fut prit de court face à l'animosité dans la voix du petit blond lui d'habitude si tendre et gentil .**

**- Rien , je .. je voulais juste te parler "**

**Le blond éclata de rire aux paroles de son " meilleur ami " soit disant . **

**- Me parler étonnant contenu du fait que ça des mois que tu semblerait avoir oublier que j'existe , que Wufei et Trowa existe . Tu peux tracer ta route je n'ai pas envie de te parler personnellement " **

**Duo baissa et lui d'une voix à peine audible .**

**- D'accord je m'en vais , mais je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé "**

**Puis il s'en alla . Quatre et ses amis ne virent pas la larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue . Puis quand il fut hors de vue de ses amis il se mit à courir , il courait , maintenant , depuis un bon moment dans les couloirs quand il se cogna dans le torse de quelqu'un , il releva lentement la tête et se retrouva plongé dans une mer cobalt , qu'il connaissait trop bien .**

**Heero rattrappa Duo quand celui - ci lui fonça dedans , le châtain avait l'air prêt à craquer à n'importe quel minutes . **

**- Duo ! Est - ce que ça va " **

**Le châtain plongea son regard améthystedans les yeux cobalt du japonais , il tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes , mais une réussit quand à s'échapper .**

**Heero sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue de cette larme solitaire qui coulait lentement de la joue de l'américain , alors sachant qu'iul allait craquer d'une minute à l'autre il emmèna Duo avec lui dans le cajibit , le plus proche .**

**Duo se laissa guider par Heero quand celui - ci l'ammena dans le cajibit , mais quand la porte de la pièce fut refermée il se jeta dans les bras du japonais .**

**Heero serra l'adolescent contre lui , inquièté par la douleur qui semblait s'étendre de plus en plus , jour après jour dans le coeur de l'adolescent , et il avait vraiment peur que bientôt il ne puisse plus rien faire pour sauver l'adolescent au cheveux de bronze , son tenshi , oui son ange déchu . Il lui carressait doucement les chaveux , ne se lassant pas de leur douceur sous ses doigts , alors que son cadet laissait éclater sa douleur , ces sanglots étaient tellement violent que plus les jours passaient plus Heero sentait son coeur se briser face à toute cette peine . Petit à petit , les douces carresses du japonais eûrent raisons des sanglots du châtain , il se calma peu à peu , toujours en serrant la taille du métisse . **

**Heero était sur le point de lui demander ce qui c'était passé quand Duo éleva la voix , faiblement .**

**- J'ai tout perdu Heero ! Mes amis ne veulent plus rien savoir de moi , mon meilleur ami me hais et je suis entrain de perdre mon grand - frère , d'ailleur je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde si je disparaissait "**

**- Ne dis pas ça Duo ça peut encore s'arranger ..."**

**- Et comment ? Hein dis - moi comment , je n'aurai jamais le courage de quitter Akira , Heero , et je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici si toutes les personnes que j'aime me haissent "**

**Heero ne sut que répondre face à la détresse du jeune homme dans ses bras .**

**- Pour Akira , si tu veux je peux venir avec toi , si tu ne veux pas faire tout seul et pour le reste essayes de parler avec tes amis et avec Solo , car contrairement à ce que tu penses ton frère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi , Duo " **

**Duo plongea son regard dans les yeux cobalt du japonais , et tout la sincérité qu'il y vit le réconforta , en quelque sorte , il lui demanda alors d'une voix à peine audiblement et en baissant la tête .**

**- Tu viendrais avec moi voir Akira "**

**Heero lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête de façon à ce que les perles améthyste de l'américain le ragarde .**

**- Oui je viens avec toi Duo ! Je te retrouve au diner , et on iras lui parler toi et moi , okay ! Tu n'as rien à craindre je ne le laisserai pas te toucher , tu as ma paroles " **

**Duo le regard ému , puis il lui dit d'une voix brisée .**

**- Merci , Heero ! Merci pour tout " **

**- Mais de rien , tenshi " **

**Duo se demanda ce que voulait dire ce mot mais la sonneries l'empêcha de demander au japonais la significations de ' tenshi ' .**

**+Deux heures plus tard la sonneires annonça enfin la pause du midi , Duo rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la réfectoire , mais aau moment de franchir les portes , la peur s'empara de lui , puis soudain il sentit une douce chaleur derière lui et une paire de lèvres tendres lui dit à l'oreille :**

**- N'ai pas peur , je suis avec toi " **

**Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du japonais et lui dit alors avec confiance :**

**- Allons-y alors " **

**Il prit une grande inspiration et tous les deux entrèrent dans le réfectoire .**

**Duo se dirigea vers la table du milieu où se trouvait Akira et tous ses amis , les joueur de fooball et leur bimbos de petites amies les cheerleaders . Quand le japonais remarqua son petit ami se diriger vers lui il se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais fut surpris quand Duo détourna a tête évitant par la même occasion le baiser .**

**Le jeune lui demanda , d'une voix dure :**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend " **

**Duo tourna la tête vers son petit copain , lisant la colère dans les yeux chocolat d'Akira , seulement cette fois si cette colère ne lui fit pas peur . Il lui dit d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions et sans ciller sous son regard haineux .**

**- Entre toi et moi c'est fini , je ne veux plus être avec toi , j'étouffe , je n'en peu plus à cause de toi j'ai tout perdu mes amis , ma famille et ma vie mais seulement j'ai encore la force de t'empêcher pour de bon de me détruire , alors je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi " **

**Il pivota alors sur ses talons pour partir mais Akira le retenu par le poignet , il tenta de se libérer mais le jeune homme lui serrait trop fort le poignet pour qu'il puisse se libérer .**

**- Tu n'ira nulle part mon ange , je décide de quand jee voudrai qu'on arrête de sortir ensemble toi et moi , tu m'appartiens , tu n'ira nulle part " **

**Duo tentait veinement de se libèrer mais Akira était bien trop fort face à lui quand soudain une voix glaciale s'adressa au japonais :**

**- Lâche le ! Il ne t'appartient ps comme tu le dis , tu n'es qu'un petit fils à papa qui se croit sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter et aime faire souffrir les plus faibles que lui , seulement cette fois si tu es mal tombé mon coco , alors lâche la tout de suite " **

**Sous le regard meurtrier d'Heero , Akira lacha le châtain , alors Duo et Heero s'en allèrent s'asseoir à une autre table , avec Solo et les copains de son frère . Non loin de la un regard azur n'avait rien râter de la scène et regardait l'amèricain avec un regard triste .**


	3. Suicide !

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5x6 - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Résumé : Un drame arrive ! La vie de Duo est sur le point de changer ...**

_**A light in the dark . **_

_**3 .**_

**Duo rentrait chez lui quand il entendit parler dans le salon , se dirigeants vers les voix il vit son frère pleurer dans les bras d'Heero , il s'assit alors à côté du métisse et lui demanda , inquiet :**

**- Heero , que se passe t - il , dis - moi "**

**Le japonais le regarda tristement et lui dit doucement .**

**- Duo , tes parents ont eu un accidents de voitures il y'a une heure , quand on est rentré avec Solo le téléphone sonnait , c'était l'hopital ... Duo , Hélène et Max sont mort sur le coup , Hilde était aussi dans la voiture elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures , elle à fait une hémoragie dans l'ambulance , elle morte en salle d'opération ! Je suis désolé Duo-kun "**

**Duo n'en crut pas ses oreilles , sans un mot , il monta dans sa chambre , mais après avoir fermé la porte , ce fut comme si il était frappé par la réalité , il tomba à genoux , le corp secoué de sanglots et de tremblement . **

**Il pleura pendant des heures quand il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et l'allonger sur son lit , puis aller et refermer la porte , après ça il s'endormit , en priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve .**

**Le lendemain matin , quand Duo se réveilla il se dit qu'il avait fait un rêve étrange sur ses parents et sa cousine Hilde , mais quand il descendit dans la cuisine et qu'il vit son frère et Heero , il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé alors il s'effondra une fois de plus quand son frère le serra dans ses bras .**

**Trois jours plus tard eût lieu l'enterrement de ses parents et de Hilde .Il semblait que Duo dépèrissait à vue d'oeil , il ne dormait plus avait perdu tout appètit et toute envie de vivre . Un mois plus tard lui , Solo et Heero reçûrent leur diplôme . Après les vacances , Heero et Solo entrèrent en fac , Solo choisit les Beaux arts et Heero lui la littèratureaniosi quele japonais et l'anglais , Duo entra lui aussi aux Beaux arts mais contrairement à son frère il choisit le théâtre et la musique alors que Solo avait opté pour le dessin et les arts plastiques .**

**Tous les trois eûrent leur diplôme , 5 ans plus tard .**

**Mais malgré ça Duo n'était pas arrivé à retrouvé l'envie de vivre et avait peu à peu cessé de vivre , se jetant à corps perdu dans ses études pour oublier la peine de la mort de ses parents et de sa cousine , et la perte de ses meilleurs amis , alors il était devenu une pâle copie de lui - même , car même si son corps était toujours présent son âme elle avait semblé mourrir doucement et en silence .**

**Heero partit quelques temps plus tard enseigner au Japon , 5 mois plus tard Solo l'y rejoignit , Duo lui partit vivre à New York .**

**Un jour son colocataire Milliardo et le petit copain de celui-ci , Treize , l'avait retrouvé baignant dans son sang , il sétait ouvert les poignet , tentant d'en finir avec sa vie .**

**Dès leur rencontre , Milliardo s'était tout de suite attacher au jeune amèricain et avait tout tenté pour lui redonner le goût de vivre mais malheureusement il avait échoué . Lui et Treize travaillait dans le même hopital , Duo , après sa tentative de suicide était devenu le patient de Treize , qui se trouvait être son psy , il fût alors décidé que Duo serrait envoyé au Japon dans un centre spécialisé , pour les jeunes commes lui ayant décidé d'en finir avec tout , avec la vie .**


	4. L'institut Odin Lowe

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5x6 - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Résumé : Duo arrive au centre pour jeunes ayant perdu l'envie de vivre , mais bien des surprises l'attende ...**

**_Réapprendre à vivre ._**

_**4 .**_

**L' avion attèrit à Tokyo vers 7h30 . Duo descendit de la paserelle , alla chercher ses valises et puis se dirigea dans le hall de ****l'aèroport . Là un homme vêtu d'une chemise hawaÏnne et de lunettes de soleil s'avança vers lui , il demanda gentiment .**

**- Salut ! Tu es Duo "**

**- Oui c'est moi , et vous monsieur " **

**- Je suis Howard ! C'est moi qui t'emmène à la pension , tu me suis ."**

**Il s'empara des valises du jeune homme et tous les deux allèrent chercher la voiture au parking , puis quittèrent l'aéroport direction Kyoto .**

**Odin Lowe travaillait sur son Pc , quand son fils entra dans le bureau . Le jeune homme s'assit en face de son père et lui demanda :**

**- Tu voulais me voir , Otousan "**

**Odin releva la tête de son écran regarda son fils dans les yeux .**

**- Oui , je voulais te parler d'un nouveau patient , il arrivera dans une demi-heure , Howard est allé le chercher , je voudrais que tu t'occupe de lui personnellement "**

**Heero demanda à l'homme d'une voixincertaine face à la demande du japonais .**

**- D'accord , mais pourquoi veux - tu que je m'occupe spécialement de lui , pourquoi pas Solo "**

**L'homme hésita un moment avant d'expliquer à son fils la situation .**

**- Eh bien parce que Solo , ne réussira pas à l'aider , car lui et ce jeune homme sont trop proche ..."**

**- Proche , oui ... proche dans quel sens , Papa "**

**- Eh bien , en fait il s'agit de son petit fère Duo ...**

**- Duo - kun , mais comment ..."**

**- Comment se fait -il qu'il viennent ici , et bien , Duo était en pleine dépressions depuis la mort de ses parents , et des évènement autre et sentimentale ont fait empirer les choses , sont colocataire et le petit copain de celui-ci , qui se trouve être un ami de fac à moi , l'ont retrouvé il y a 3 semaines dans sa chambre presque mort , il a fait une tentative de suicide , il s'est taillader les veines , après ça Treize , le petit copain du colocataire de Duo , l'a suivi et à ensuite décidé de l'envoyer ici , mais seulement , j'ai eu Treize au téléphone , Duo était aussi ateint de boulimie / annorexique et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu t'occupe de lui , je sais que tu as toujours été le seul à pouvoir vraiment l'approcher "**

**Heero réfléchit un instant à la demande de son père , cet annonce l'avait retourner , mais il voulait , il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi , aider Duo à sans sortir , il voulait revoir les yeux améthyste du jeune hommebriller de nouveau et entendre son rire cristallin et mélodieux .**

**- D'accord , je m'occuperai de lui "**

**- Très bien , merci , filston "**

**Le voiture entra dans la court intérieure de la résidence Lowe : institut pour jeunes ayant perdus toutes volontés de vivres !**

**La voiture et gara et Howard lui dit : **

**- Te voilà arrivé , petit , j'espère que les choses vont s'arranger pour toi "**

**Duo ne répondit pas mais sortit de la voiture et suivi Howard à l'intéruieur de la résidence , quand tous les deux arrivèrent alors devant le bureau du directeur de l'établissement , Howard salua Duo et s'en alla dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivé .**

**Le jeune homme frappa , alors à la porte , quelques secondes d'attente et une voix grave lui dit :**

**- Entrez "**

**Duo entra dans la pièce , mais il resta comme paralisé quand il vit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année assit à son bureau , une personne était assise devant lui mais il ne pouvait distinguer son visage .**

**Odin lui dit . **

**- Bonjour Duo vient t 'assesoir "**

**Le jeune homme alla s 'assesoir sur la chaise libre .**

**- Duo je te présente la personne qui s occupera de toi , Heero Yuy , pendant ton séjour ici ."**

**  
Duo se retourna vers la personne en question , ses doutes fûrent confirmés quand il rencontra un regard bleu cobalt comme un glacier de russie . Heero le salua , la voix grave et sensuel du japonai lui donna des frissons sur tout le corp .**

**Après avoir parler avec Odin et Heero , ce dernier et Duo sortir du bureau et allairent dans l' aile ouest du bâtiment à la recherche de la chambre de l' américain . Quand il arrivèrent à la chambre du châtain , Duo déposa son sac près de son lit , il remarqua que ont lui avait apporté ses autres sacs . Il se tourna vers le japonais et celui-ci lui dit .**

**- Voilà , installe - toi et je viendrais te chercher dans 1h30 , d'accord "**

**- Oui , d'accord "**

**Heero remarqua le ton mort de la voix , autrefois si enjouée , du jeune homme , ce détail lui brisa le coeur un peu plus .**


	5. Discution !

_**Gundam Wing .**_

**_Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song ._**

**_Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5x6 - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) ._**

**_Résumé : Premier jour et premières rencontres , mais surtout premier contant pour Duo et Heero ..._**

_**A light in the dark .**_

_**5 .**_

**Duo était assis sur un fauteuil comfortable , dans ce qui semblait être le bureau d'Heero , il attendait que le japonais arrive , en silence .**

**Des picotements à la base de nuque lui signalèrent alors que le métisse était derrière lui , sans qu'il n'aie eu besoin de vérifier , il vit alors , l'objet de ses pensées se matèrialiser devant lui .**

**Il observa le jeune homme , pendant que ce celui-ci feuilletait son dossier médical semblait - il . Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Heero , se rendant compte que le métisse avait changé énormément , après tout ce temps ! Il avait bien grandi , il devait mesurer à peut près 1m65 , le dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus tous les deux , le japonais devait , aujourd'hui , faire 1m88 cependant il avait gardé sa taille fine et élancée . Il avait gardé cette beauté prenante et toujours aussi , comment dire , toujours aussi mystérieuse et froide , troublante même . Ses épaules fines étroites mais musclée lui donnait toujours cet air fragile même si une force puissante émanait de lui , ses longues jambes interminables , son cou gracile , ses cheveux eux étaient toujours aussi indomptable mais plus longs , aujourd'hui il lui couvraient la nuque et lui tombaient encore plus devant les yeux , mais ils donnaient toujours à Duo cette envie de plonger ses doigts dedans et de les carresser encore et encore . Son visage semblait plus fin e féminin qu'avant , ses hautes paumettes lui donnaient un air arystochratique , son petit nez fin et un peu retrousser sur le bout , le rendaient vraiment trop craquant , aussi craquant qu'un petit chérubin , ses lévres rouges vif , semblaient encore plus pulpeuses et pleines que par le passé , ce qui était rare pour un homme , elles étaitent faites pour être embrassées , ses sourcils se trouvaient être plus fin et mieux dessinés , ses yeux plus bridés étaient eux touours aussi froid et impassible mais encore plus bleu et profonds , magnifiques n'était pas un mot assez fort pour les décrire ses longs cils courbès et abondant à n'en plus finir leurs donnaient un air encore plsu irrèstible que dans son souvenir . **

**Aujourd'hui Heero avait des yeux de biches , un nez de chérubin et des lèvres invitant quiconque le rencontrerais à les embrassés sans relache mais la lueur froide de son regard en aurait fait fuir plus d'un .**

**Ses longs bra musclé finement et toutes en longueur et sa peau dorée faisaient un contraste parfait avec la tunique , vert d'eau aux motifs asiatiques brodés avec des fils d'or , du jeune homme .**

**Duo se rendit compte que le Heero d'avant et celui d'aujourd'hui avait bien murrit , car malgré la beauté **

**féminine , héritée de sa mère , du jeune homme il n'en était que plus intriguant et intense .**

**Duo fut troublé par le regard amusé du métisse , quand il eut remarqué l'inspection que le châtain venait de **

**faire . **

**Un petit sourire étira sa bouche sensuelle , ce qui fit apparaître de mignones peites rougeur ur les paumettes de Duo .**

**Heero lui dmanda , alors amusé , d'une voix grave et chaude .**

**- Tu veux faire un tour dans le jardin avec moi " **

**Duo ne répondit que par un haussemant des épaules , il se leva et sortit du bureau sans un mot .**

**Heero ne fut pas surprit de le voir le natté sortir comme ça du bureau , cependant il avait bien remarqué la réaction du jeune homme un peu plus tôt , alors même que Duo ne le croyait pas conscient de son inspection .**

**Il rejoingnit l'américain et tous deux allèrent dans le jardin .**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le petit ponton surmontant le ruisseau qui coulait au milieu du jardin .**

**Duo s'accouda à la rembarde , Heero resta , lui , en retrait ne quittant pas le jeune homme du regard , il remarqua combien Duo avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus .**

**Il avait grandi , ses cheveux n'avaient cessé de poussé et sa beauté de s'accroître mais malgré cela la beauté de ses yeux , celles qui reflètait ses sentiments mais aujourd'hui cettes beauté c'était fanée .**

**- Tout est tellement beau ici , tellement serein , tout semble parfait mais en fait tout n'est qu'un leure "**

**Heero s'accouda à côté de Duo et lui dit doucement .**

**- Tout semble parfait autour de toi alors qu'au fond de toi tout n'est que chaos et néant c'est ça . Tu trouves que tout le monde à le droit au bonheur alors que toi tu penses que tu n'y a pas droit . Tout est noir pour toi tu à envie de faire le vide , de ne plus rien savoir , de ne plus rien ressentir du tout , tu souhaite en finir avec tout comme ça tu ne te sentira plus vide , tu ne ressentira plus la peine , et parfois tu désir la fin plus que d'autre fois car la peine est trop forte "**

**Duo regarda le japonais dans les yeux , les paroles d'Heero venaient de le toucher droit au point douloureux comme si il ressentait ce que Duo ressentait au fond de lui -même , sans s'en rendre compte des larmes avait commencés à coulés lentement le long de ses joues , ce n'est que quand il sentit les doigts du métisse lui essuyer les larmes que les larmes redoublérent alors Duo s'éffondra dans les bras du jeune homme .**

**- J'en peu plus Heero , j'en plus ! Je voudrais tellement que tout s'arrête , j'en ai mare , si tu savais comme j'en ai marre . Ca fait trop mal Heero , trop mal "**

**- Je sais Duo - Kun , je sais ..."**


	6. Le chemin de la guérison !

_**Gundam Wing .**_

**_Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song ._**

**_Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5x6 - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) ._**

**_Résumé : Duo commence sa thèrapie aider par Heero ... Réapparition de Quatre , Trowa et Wufei ainsi que de Solo dans la vie du jeune amèricain ..._**

_**A light in the dark .**_

_**6 .**_

**Quand il ce fut calmé Heero ramena Duo dans sa chambre , avant qu'il ne le laisse ,le jeune homme lui demanda d'une voix presque suppliante .**

**- Hee-chan reste ! Reste avec moi s'il te plaît , je veux pas me réveiller seul ..."**

**La leur qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'américain lui fit accepter la demande de celui - ci .**

**- D'accord , fait moi une place "**

**Le métisse se glissa alors sous les couverture avec le jeune homme , bizzarement il ne fut pas surprit quand il sentit le corp du chatain ce collé au sien , alors il le prit dans ses bras et attendit que le souffle du jeune homme devienne régulier avant de ne s'endormir à son tour .**

**Quand Duo se réveilla , la chambre était plongée dans le noir , une douce chaleur l'enveloppait cette chaleur même qui l'avait réveiller et avait repoussé son cauchemard et la crise de panique qui suivait chacun de ses ****cauchemard . Soudain , il sentit quelque chose bouger dérrière lui et se coller contre lui , un bras lui ensserer la taille un peu plus et un souffle chaud souffla alors dans son cou , c'est alors que les évènement de la veille lui revinrent à la mémoire , sa confession à Heero et puis après quand il lui a demandé de dormir avec lui tout lui revint soudain à la mémoire . **

**Duo ne savait pas très bien pourquoi en présence d'Heero il agissait toujours diffèrement , comme si le métisse avait le don de le faire se sentir si particulier , si vivant , ce qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis tellement longtemps , le japonais faisait rennaître en lui des sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'enterrer au plus profond de son être , mais aujourd'hui tous ces sentiments remontaient à la surface et encore plus fort que jamais , mais la seule crainte de Duo était la peur que justement ces sentiments ne le face souffrir encore plus .**

**Heero se réveilla sentant quelque chose le pertuber , il ouvrit les yeux et fut frappé par une mer amèthyste , ce qui l'avait réveillé était le regard du jeune homme posé sur lui . La lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux était une lueur que le japonais avait vus au fond de même yeux il si longtemps , une lueur qu'il croyait que jamais il ne ****reverrait .**

**- Salut bel endormi "**

**Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du métisse à la remarque désinvolte de Duo . **

**- Salut , tenshi "**

**Au surnom que venait de lui donner Heero , Duo resta figer , la dernière foisqu'il l'avait appeler comme c'était aprés qu'il ait reçu son diplôme , depuis plus jamais il ne l'avait appeler comme ça ; et étonnement le surnom ramena un peu de joie dans son coeur .**

**Une heure plus tard , Duo c'était rendormit , Heero se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père .**

**Quand il entra dans le bureau il ne fut pas étonné d'y voir son meilleur ami .**

**- Salut Solo , papa "**

**- Salut Heero "**

**- Fiston "**

**Heero prit place à côté de Solo , celui-ci lui demanda alors .**

**- Alors , comment va Duo , dis-moi "**

**Heero prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre , car ce qu'il s'aprêtait à dire n'allait pas être facile pour son meilleur ami .**

**- Eh bien , je vais être franc , Solo , le cas de Duo est beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'on croyaient , en plus d'être au bout du rouleau , il fait de l'annorexie - boulimique et sa dépressions n'est pas ressente , elle remonte au temps où il était encore avaec Akira et je crois qu le fait d'avoir perdu ses amis plus vos parents et Hilde par la suite n'ont fait que faire s' empirer les choses . Je crois que d'abord il va falloir forcer la porte qui le retient prisonnier de vivre ."**

**- Que comptes tu faire alors "**

**- Eh bien je vais contacter Quatre , Trowa et Wufei et je voudrais qu'ensuite tu ailles le voir dans sa chambre si nous voulons récupérer Duo il va nous falloir beaucoup de courage car ce ne va être une partie facile "**

**Heero passa ses coups de fils . Quatre , Trowa et Wufei arriveraient tous le lendemain , Solo quant à lui alla rejoindre son petit frère dans sa chambre .**

**Quand il entra dans la chambre de Duo il le trouva endormit dans le lit , le couverture remontée jusqu'au coup seul sa tête dépassait , soudain Solo se retrouva à l'age de treize ans quand Due n'en avait alors que neuf , il se souvenait quand pendant la nuit son petit fère venait se glisser dans son lit et que le matin quand il se réveillait seul la touffe de cheveux brune de Duo était visible . Doucement il s'assit sur le lit et carressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère .**

**Duo sentit une douce chaleur le réveillé et une main lui carresser les cheveux il ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère devant lui .**

**- Salut sleepyhead , bien dormit "**

**- Solo "**

**- Et oui angel c'est moi , alors tu me fais une place à côté de toi "**

**Duo se poussa pour que son frère puisse prendre place sous la couête avec lui .**

**Les deux frères passèrent toutes la journée ensemble jusqu'à ce que Duo s'endorme .**

**Duo se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit seul , encore une fois ce cauchemard l'avait frappé .**

**Il se leva et sortit dans le jardin sans savoir pourquoi ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'au dojo , la lumière était allumée , il vit alors que la personne à l'intèrieur n'était autre que Heero ...**

**Le japonais était habillé d'un kimono et pratiquait le kendo , ces mouvemets étaient fluides et gracieux .**

**Duo comprit alors pourquoi le japonais avait toujours été passionné par le kendo .**

**Il passa un bon moment à la regarder s'entraîner quand Heero le remarqua ...**

**Duo resta figer sur place .**

**Heero venait de remarquer le natté entrain de le ragarder , déposant son baton il se dirigea alors vers Duo .**

**Duo retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le japonais se trouve en face de lui , là Heero ne dit rien il lui prit simplement la main et le fit rentrer à l'intèrieur du dojo . Il tendit le baton , avec lequel il s'entraînait un peu plus tôt , au jeune homme puis se glissa derrière lui et vint posé ses mains avec celles du jeune homme sur le baton et lentement il guida les mouvements du natté .**

**Duo se retomba à l'age de quinze ans , la proximité du japonais , son corps collé au sien le troublait ****énormément . Heero , lui , continua à lui montrer les gestes de base du kendo puis alla chercher un autre baton pour ensuite se positionner face au natté . Les deux jeunes hommes enchaînèrent alors tous les deux un entraînement .**

**Une heure après les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent fatiguè épuisé et en sueur sur le sol . Pendant un instant seul le bruit de leur respiration saccadée se fit entendre . Quand ils eûrent récupèrer leur souffle tous les deux silencieux se laissant bercer par les bruits de la nuit douceset le bruitdu vent soufflant dans les branches de cerisier . Heero restait silencieux et regardait les pétales roses de petites fleurs de cerisier voler dans l'air quand la voix de Duo s'éleva dans l'air .**

**- C'est tellemnt beau , Heero ! Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça au japon "**

**- De quoi " **

**- Les pétales de cerisier volant dans l'air par centaine comme ça "**

**- Oui c'est toujours comme ça , je crois que c'est une des raisons pour lesquels j'adore ce pays "**

**- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire ..."**

**Ils retombèrent dans le silence assient l'un à côté de l'autre leur corps se frolant à chacun de leur mouvements . **

**Heero observa le visage du natté , il remarqua que pour la première fois depuis la veille le visage du jeune homme était sereint .**

**- Duo-kun "**

**- Oui Hee-chan "**

**- Tu as aimés faire du kendo ce soir "**

**- Oui baucoup , j'ai eu l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps de me sentir en accord avec ****moi-même , de me sentir tout simplement bien ! Et c'est grâce à toi , merci Hee-chan "**

**- De rien , dit - moi ça te plairaît que je t'apprenne le kendo "**

**Duo le regarda silencieux puis une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux amèthyste .**

**- Oui ! Oui ça me plairait beaucoup " **

**- D'accord alors à paritir de demain je t'apprendrais l'art du kendo "**

**Ils restèrent encore comme ça dans un silence apaisant et puis tous deux rejoignèrent leur propres chambres .**

**Le lendemain , Duo se sentant comme jamais auparavant , la nuit qu'il avait passé lui avait fait énormèment de bien , et dans un sens l'avait aidé à atteindre le chemin de la guèrison et cela grâce à Heero .**

**Il se leva alla prendre une douche , il glissa un cd dans la chaîne hi-fi et une douce mélodie s'éleva dans l'air , tout en écoutant les paroles de la chanson les derniers évenement lui revinrent alors en tête .**

**C'était la chanson This years love de David Gray , Duo se rendit compte en écoutant le chanteur chanter que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Heero ne faisaient qu'évoluer et bizzarement cet idée ne lui faisait plus peur aujourd'hui .**

**_This year's love had better last,  
heaven knows it's high time,  
I've been waiting on my own too long.  
And when you hold me like you do  
it feels so right  
oh now  
I start to forget how my heart gets torn  
when the hurt gets thrown  
feeling like you can't go on _**

Turning circles and time again  
cut like a knife  
oh now  
if you love me gotta know for sure  
'cause it takes something more this time  
than sweet sweet lies  
oh now  
before I open up my arms and fall  
losing all control  
every dream inside my soul  
when you kiss me on that midnight street  
sweep me off my feet  
singing ain't this life so sweet

This year's love it better last

This year's love it better last

'Cause who's to worry if our hearts get torn  
when that hurt get thrown  
don't you know this life goes on  
won't you kiss me on that midnight street  
sweep me off my feet  
singing ain't this life so sweet

This year's love it better last

This year's love it better last

This year's love it better last

This year's love it better last

This year's love it better last

This year's love it better last

**Après s'être sêcher et habiller Duo rejoint Heero et son frère dans la salle à manger réservée aux employer et déjeuna avec les deux jeunes hommes .**

**Quand ils eûrent fini de manger Heero emmena Duo dans le jardin mais avant d'arriver au petit ponton il dit au jeune homme d'y aller seul car certaines personnes l'y attendaient .**

**Duo arriva au ponton et reconnu tout de suite ses trois meilleurs amis Quatre , Trowa et Wufei .Quand ille vit arriver Quatre s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'une voix douce .**

**- Je crois qu'on quelques années à ratrapper tous lesquatre et une discution à avoir ..."**

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos encouragement les petites chéries . **

**Blurp3 : Merci pour tes review et j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire .**

**Iria-chan : Merci aussi pour tes encouragement .**

**Florinoir : T'en fait je ne vais pas continuer à torturer Duo .**

**Shali Maxwell : Merci aussi à toi . Cette fic dans un sens est pour toi car c'est toi et tes fics qui m'ont donner le courage de surmonter ma peur et de poster cette fic sur le site . Kisu j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! **


	7. Réconciliation et révélation !

_**Gundam Wing .**_

**_Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song ._**

**_Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5x6 - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) ._**

**_Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que cette suite vous plaira à tous(tes) , merci pour vos reviews et enfin je voudrais demander est-ce que ça plairait à quelqu'un d'être ma bétâ-lectrice , car les fautes d'orthographes ça craint . Enfin si ça intèresse quelqu'un voici mon adresse _**

**_e-mail : ._**

**_réponses auxreviews : _**

**_Shali Maxwell : _Merci pour tes conseils et heureuses que ça te plaise , j'essayerai par l'avenir de plus développés les sentiments des persos .**

**_Shirna_ : Merci pour tes commentaires ils m'aideront à amèliorer ce que j'écrit . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres .**

**_Blurp3 : _Merci pour tes reviews , j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire , je suis heureuse de voir que tout compte fait le fait de me lancer dans cette aventure était une bonne idée après tout . Merci de me reste fidèle ( dans le sens que tu suit cette fic depuis le jour où je l'ai postée ! ) . Merci encore pour tes reviews .**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews mes puces . Kisu .**

_**A light in the dark .**_

_**7 .**_

- Je crois qu'on quelques années à ratrapper tous les cinqs et une discution à avoir ..."

- Oui je crois aussi , mais pas ici suivez-moi "

Tous les trois le suivèrent jusqu'àun coin plus reculé du jardin là où personne ne viendrait les déranger .

- Bon on va commencer tout depuis le début ! Tout à commencé trois semaines après que Akira m'ait demandé de sortir avec lui ,on était partient à la plage tous les deux , c'était en quelques sortes notre façon de fêtez nos trois semaines passées ensemble , je me souviens qu'Akira m'avait emmenés dans un coin de la plage où personne ne venait . On était là depuis environ quatres heures , passées à nager à faire des batailles d'eau à se faire des calins ou simplement à rester allonger sur le sable à se faire bronzer , tout était quand un des calins à commencé à aller trop loin à mon goût ...

**Flashback :**

_Duo et Akira s'embrassaient , enlacer étroitement , ils étaient seul et loin du monde dans ce petit coin retiré . Les mains du japonais couraient librement dans le dos du jeune américain mais elles commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus entreprenante et s'aventurèrent dans des endroits beaucoup plus intimes de l'anatomie du chatain , ce dernier , les repoussa mal à l'aise . La bouche du japonais parit , alors à la découverte du coup blanc du natté . Le malaise que ressentait Duo ne cessait d'augmenter plus les mains et la bouche couraient sur son corps et bientôt le malaise devint peur , car il était coincé sous le corps de son petit copain ._

_- Non , arrête ! S'il te plaît , arrête "_

_Malgrè la demande rien n'y fit , alors que la peur augmentait , les mains et la bouche redoublèrent d'ardeur ._

_- Akira , non , arrête je n'ai pas envie de faire ça "_

_- Moi j'ai envie de toi Duo et je sais que toi aussi , laisses - toi faire tu vas aimer ça " _

_- Non ... arrête ...NOON ... arrête je t'en prie , arrête ça " _

_La peur s'emparait de plus en plus de son corps et devenait étouffante tandis que la bouche attrappait un tétons rose au passage et qu'une main se faufilait sous le short noir .L'étau qui lui enserrait la gorge semblait se resserer toujours plus , le coeur s'affolait encore et de plus en plus vite et la peur devenait maîtresse du corps impuissant ._

_- Stop ! Stoopp ! Akira , arrête , non , noon , je ne veux pas , stop , je t'en prie "_

_Duo rèussit , alors à se dégager de dessous le japonais et s'enfuit mais le métisse était plus rapide et le rattrappa par la natte , il le plaqua alors à terre sous corps et cette fois il était impossible pour le chatain de bouger . La bouche et les mains devinrent comme __folles , la peur redoubla encore alors que les attouchements ne cessaient plus de le parcourir , il ne pouvait ni bouger ni se débattre et bientôt les mains arrachèrent le short et la bouche s'emparra de la partie intime du jeune homme , la peur était vraiment intense elle le paralisait totalement , tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas quand un doigt s'introduit en lui , il n'arrivait plus à prononcer une seule parole , il essayait de se dégager mais son corps restait immobile sans bouger , quand il sentit enfin le japonais le pénètrer avec violence , la douleur fut fulgurante , il avait l'impression d'être déchirè de toute part , il n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement il avait mal , la peur l'étouffait et plus il le pénétrait plus la douleur était forte . Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues , en silence , sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte . Quand les coups de rein violent stopèrent et que le liquide chaud se répandit en lui , il ne savait pas si tout ça avait duré une minute ? uneheure ? en tout cas ça lui avait sembler une éternité ! Son corps venait d'être violé et son âme aussi en avait été touchée et cet à partir de cet instant que Duo sut que sa vie ne serrait plus la même et que dans un sens elle venait de s'arrêter car l'être qu'il aimait venait de le trahir et de le blesser en le voilant , l'abusant sans états d'âme quelconque , il venait tout simplement de le détruire ._

_Alors que les violes continuèrent de plus en plus , après trois mois les coups s'y ajoutèrent , son âme continua à s'éteinedre petit à petit , en silence et sans qu'il n'en montre rien , car il avait trop honte , trop peur et il préfèrait encore subire ça que de l'avouer un jour !_

**Fin du flashback .**

- Pendant un an je supporter sans n'en parler à personne , j'étais tellement désemparé , je savais plus quoi faire , nous ne nous parlions plus depuis trop longtemps pour que je vienne vous voir alors j'ai laissé passer , mais au fond le sentiment d'en finir avec tout devenait tout les jours plus important , et sur le même temps les sentiments que j'avais pour lui ont changé du tout au tout, j'avais peur et je ne savais pas comment réagir , quand je l'netendais parler avec mon frère j'vais envie envie de l'écouter parler des heures , quand il était près de moij'avais de me blottir des ses bras , mes sentiments m'emplissaient tout entier de plus en plus . Puis je suis entrer aux Beaux-arts , je me suis jeté dans le boulot , je n'avais aucun ami , les gens passaient toujours à côté de moi sans me remarquer , et le vide en moi s'agrandissait jusqu'au jour où je n'ai pus plus rien supporter , alors j'ai décider d'en finir pour de bon je ne'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façons , même la nourriture n'arrivait pas à me remplir , elle me dégoutait dès qu'elle se trouvait dnas mon estomac alors je me faisais vomir pour la recracher ... Je me suis laisser mourrir sans m'inquièter de la situation , alors quand je me suis ouvert les veines j'étais déjà plus mort que vivant je ne faisais que mettre fin à tout ça "

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue , Quatre l'essuya et le serra contre lui .

- Pardonne - moi de t'avor laisser tomber , Duo ... Pardon "

Ils restèrent enlacer un moment ainsi ,puis le chatain s'enfuit vers le dojo .

- Ne t'en fait pas Quatre on est là pour lui , on ne referra plus les mêmes bétises qu'il y à cinq ans "

- Je sais Trowa , mais la peine de Duo est immense ,son âme entière est en pleurs et crie , il est prionnier de sa souffrance et la clef pour le délivrer à été perdue "

Duo entra dans le dojo qui était vide et s'éffondra à genoux , au milieu de la pièce , deux bras le serrèrent alors contre un torse puissant où il vida toutes les larmes de son corps .

- C'est ça Duo-kun , laisse toi aller , pleures , vides toi de tout ce trop plein qui te ronge de l'intèrieur "

- Heero ... Hee ... Hee ... ro "

Le métisse serrait le jeune amèricain contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait se jurant dui apprendre à revivre ,pour pouvoir ramener le Duo joyeux et souriant qu'il aimait tant ...

* * *


	8. Revenir à la vie !

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5xTyler - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Disclaimer : Ils sont po à moi ( mais Duo-kun est quand même mon demi-frère ) .**

**Duo : Oui et ze t'aimeeeuuuuuuuhhhh !**

**Cici : Ze t'aaadddoooooooooooreeeuuuuuuh , lalalalalala !**

**G-Boys : Oh par tous les cieux que quelqu'un les fassent taires !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Florinoir : Merci ma puce . Ce chapitre est pour toi . Et merci pour Ty .**

**Iria - chan : Mercciiiii osssiiiiii .**

**Blup3 : Merci de me suivre depuis le début , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai finit de torturer Duo t'en fait pas ...**

**Duo : C'est vrai , merci mon Dieu !**

**Cici : Oui enfin , seulement pour l'instant !**

**Duo : Pourquoi tu me fait tant de mal ?**

**Cici : Car c'est ton privilège ! Niark niark niark ...**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Je remercie Flo pour m'avoir prêter Tyler Donovan , qui un de ses personnages dans " Les aléas du lycée " , merci Flo .**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapite vous plaira . Et je voulais aussi vous redemander si ça intèresse quelqu'un ou si quelqu'un peut m'aider pour mon problème de béta-lectrice .**

**Bonne lecture , Kisu !**

**G-boys : Ouais voyons de quoi ce nouveau chapitre est fait ?**

**Cici : Prenez la peine de lire .**

_**A light in the dark .**_

_**8 .**_

Un mois avait passé depuis que Duo avait avouè à ses amis ce qui c'éait passé , un moisqu' ils étaient redevenu aussi proches qu'avant et même plus et aussi un mois à pratiquer le kendo avec Heero , le natté c'était découvert une passion pour ce sport qui alliait à la fois force physique et concentrationde soi. Les entrenements lui permettaient de faire le vide totale et pendant quelques heures ils réussissait à l'oublier . Duo avait ressentit combien lui et Heero s'était rapproché en ce mois écoulé , il avait confiance en le jeune métisse et tous les deux s'étaient en quelques sortes redécouvert , le chatain avait avouè au jeune homme tout ce qui l'avait révèlé à ses amis un mois plutôt cependant il savait que le japonais avait déduis qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit , il savait pour ces cauchemards et n'en l'avait jamais questionné sur leur origines car il savait que ce sujet était la raison pour laquelle Duo avait craqué et avait fait sa tentative de suicide .

Duo se baladait dans les couloirs il aperçut son ami Ty entrer dans la salle d'enregistrement , il entra alors à son tour dans la salle , il ressentit un sentiments étrange qu'il pénétra dans le studio , c'était la première fois qu'il remettait les pieds dans un studio d'enregistrement depuis **_Lui_** .

- Salut Ty ."

- Salut Duo , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

La question du jeune homme troubla quelque peu l'américain , cet alors qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la musique lui manquait .

- Pour être franc je t'ai vu entrer ici et j'ai été attiré par ce sutdio ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans un studio !"

- Tu es musiciens ?"

- Non pas tout à fait j'ai fait des études en musique , chant et danse aux Beaux Arts à New York et depuis ma tentative de suicidde je n'avais plus remis les pieds dans une salle d'enregistrement !"

Un silence tomba sur la salle , les deux jeunes hommes étaient plongés dans leur pensées respectives quand Duo s'exclama alors .

-Suis moiTy !"

Il attrappa le jeune homme par la manche et le traîna hors de la piéce .

- Où m'emmènes tu , Duo ! "

- Tu vas voir !"

Fut la réponse du natté quand il s'arrêta enfin devant sa chambre , ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intèrieur , Duo indiqua à Ty de s'asseoir sur le lit , le jeune homme s'assit pendant que l'américain fouillait dans son armoire , et en ressortit enfin avec ce qu'il cherchait , c'était un journal rouge . Il vint alors s'assoeir à côté de son compagnon qui lui se demandaitde plus en plus ce que tout ceci signifiait .

Duo ouvrit alors le journal devant Ty et lui passa , le garçon s'emparra du bouquin que le natté lui tendait , ses yeux tombèrent alors sur ce qui était marqué sur la première page **' My song '** était inscrit en noir , il tourna la page et commença la lecture du livre .

- J'ai commencé à écrire dans ce livre quand j'avais 12 ans , quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais homosexuel , c'était un moyen pour moi de pouvoir exprimer tout mes sentiments , au fil du temps c'est devenu une passion et j'ai alors su que je voulais en faire mon métier , je voulais chanter , danser et faire de la musique mais j'ai tout laisser tomber il y a deux mois après avoir reçu mon diplôme et essayé de mettre fin à mais jours . Mais aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte à quel point ça me manquait !"

Ty s'arrêta alors à une page bien particulière , Duo le remarqua et lui prit le journal des mains et lut la chanson sur laquelle il était tombé , il rendit le bouquin au jeune homme et lui avoua alors .

- J'ai écrit cette chanson il y a environ 8 ans quand je me suis rendit compte que j'étais amoureux du meilleur ami de mon frère, Heero !"

Quantd il eût fini de lire le journal , Ty entraîna à son tour un Duo perplexe jusqu'au studio . Entran dans la pièce il posa le journal ouvert à la page sur laquelle il s'était arrêtés un peu plus tôt , il s'empara de la partition et sortit de l'espace laissant un américain complètement décontenancé devant la réaction subite du jeune homme . Ty referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa devant la table de mixage et de contrôle du son ainsi que des effets sonores , il relut en vitesse les paroles et la partitions de la chanson et mixa le tout sur la table il dit ensuite à Duo .

- Voilà , je viens de mixer un son pour ta chanson maintenant je voudrais que tu la chante avec la musique derrière qu'on voient si sa marche !"

L'américain hésita un peu puis fit signe à son ami que c'était okay il mit le casque sur ses oreilles et Ty envoya la musique , tout de suite Duo accorda sa voix au mixage et tout donna un résultat superbe . Le son était lent et mélancolique , et la voix du jeune homme était juste et n'était jamais trop forte , elle était calme et douceau tantqu'un murmure .

**Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you **

It's like I'm lost  
I don't know  
But this feeling that I have about you  
Will you ever know

Heero marchait dans le couloir , quand il arriva près du studio , presque personne ni venait ,à part parfois le garçon dont Solo s'occupait , Tyler Donovan . Il fut , alors , intrigué d'entendre de la musique et une voix mélodieuse chanter une chanson magnifique , il entra alors dans la pièce et son coeur faillit faire un arrêt quand il vit à qui appartenait cette si belle voix . Duo . Duo chantait . C'était un miracle .

**Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you **

Whatever I see (when I look at you across the room)  
Whatever I hear (I wonder if he loves me too)  
Whatever I do (I just think about you for hours)

Oh baby  
And it's got me thinking of you

Tyler remarqua Heero et fit signe au japonais de refermer la porte et de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui . Le métisse acquièssa et alla alors se poseraux côté du jeune homme . Ty lui souffla alors .

- Pas malnon , pour une chanson qu'il à écrite au départ pour toi , il y a 8 ans de ça !"

Le japonais en restait quelques instant surpris , puis se laissa bercer par les paroles qui lui apportait la preuve que les sentiments qu'il avait aujourd'hui pour Duo n'était pas à sens unique .

**Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you **

Whenever you speak  
Whenever you  
Oooh  
Whenever you breath  
Baby  
Let me touch you  
Please

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

Secretly  
I'm wanting you  
And I'm hoping you want me too  
I smell your scent across the room  
And I can't wait to get next to you

It smells so good  
I just wanna ... kiss you  
I wanna ... lay with you  
I don't know how to tell you  
But secretly  
I want you  
I just wanna get next to you

Duo ouvrit les yeux quand la musique mourrut , il se tourna vers la porte sentant quelqu'un l'observer et son coeur cessa de battre un instant quand il rencontra un regard cobalt .

- ...Heero !"

Le japonais s'approcha de lui et vint lui posé un baiser sur le front et lui murmura alors tendrement .

- Merci Duo-kun , ta voix d'ange m'avait tellement manqué !"

Et sur ses dernières paroles il s'en alla laissant un jeune homme complétement bouleverser par ses mots murmuré avec tellement de tendresse et ...d'amour .

Heero alla dans le bureau de Solo et trouva celui-ci plongé dans le dossier de Tyler . Il s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et lui dit avec émotion .

- Il rechante Solo , il rechante enfin ! Et ça voix n'a pas changée c'est toujours celle d'un ange et elle m'emeut toujours autant qu'avant , Duo-kun revient à la vie , c'est un miracle !"

Solo sourit à son ami et lui dit , d'une voix pleine d'émotion et les larmes aux yeux .

- Merci Heero , merci de tout mon coeur de m'avoir rendu mon petit frère , c'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui il sourit et qu'il remange comme avant et que ses démons commencent à le laisser en paix , je suis chanceux de t'avoir comme ami !"

Le métisse lui dit alors tout bas .

- C'est qui suit chanceux de vous avoir rencontrer toi et Duo , j'en remercie le ciel tous les jours de vous avoir dans ma vie et aussi de me l'avoir envoyé , il est l'ange de mon coeur !"

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas !"

Heero regarda son ami dans les yeux un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres .

-Hai ! Je l'aime , je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne dans ma vie ...!"

Quatre repartit le sourire aux lèvres , Duo avait enfin trouvé une personne digne de lui et qui l'aimait plus que tout , et c'est tout ce qu'il avait jamais souhaité pour son meilleur ami , aujourd'hui sa prière avait été entendue par les dieux .

* * *

**P.S. La chanson est _Secretly_ de _Jennifer Lopez_ .**


	9. Première danse , mon amour !

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5xTyler - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Disclaimer : Ils sont po à moi ( mais Duo-kun est quand même mon demi-frère ) .**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Florinoir : Merci ma puce . **

**Shali Maxwell : Mercciiiii osssiiiiii .**

**Blup3 : Merci de me suivre depuis le début , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et voici encore plus de sentiments et d'Happy moment ...**

_**A light in the dark .**_

_**9 .**_

**14 Février 2004 .**

Le bruit des bâtons qui s'entrechoquent et la respiration haletante de leurs propriétaires étaient tous ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans le dojo où Heero et Duo s'entraînaient au kendo avec ferveur. Les deux jeunes hommes se reposaient, épuisés de leur séance d'entraînement quotidienne. Un silence confortable pesait sur la pièce, Duo avait le coeur qui battait ma chamade au vu de la proximité du corps du japonais quand le sujet de ses pensées éleva alors la voix .

Duo-kun ...?"

Oui ?"

Tu répondrais à une question si je t'en posais une ?"

Eh bien ça dépend poses toujours , je verrais si j'ai envie d'y répondre !"

Heero prit une inspiration avnt de poser sa question , car il savait que si le jeune natté lui répondait ça allait être dur pour ce dernier .

Voilà je voudrais connaître la vraie raison qui t'a poussé à vouloir te suicider , la raison de tous tes cauchemars !"

Duo plongea son regard dans celui du japonais , et Heero remarqua que les prunelles violacées de l'Américain s'étaient assombries .

L'amour ! L'amour , Hee-chan ..."

Et il n'en dit pas plus , le métisse laissa sa question en suspens car il savait que l'américain lui dirait tout prochainement .

Duo se dirigea vers le studio , cela faisait maintenant une semaine que lui et Ty travaillaient sur un projet qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur .

La réalisation de son premier album !

Le natté était heureux d'avoir lié des liens avec le jeune homme , colèrique au premier abord, mais qui cachait en fait une grande timidité , et les deux garçons s'étaient bien trouvés .

Tous les deux avaient les mêmes passions sur ce qui touchait à la danse , le chant ou même la musique , comme lui et Ty avaient suivis des études dans les même domaines. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait en quelque sorte accepté la proposition du jeune homme pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble sur la réalisation de son album . Et, depuis une semaine , ils avaient déjà mis en place trois chansons ; la musique , les effets sonores et l'assemblage du tout était super ; ils avaient aussi travaillé sur la jacket du cd , mais sur ce point n'étaient pas encore très sûrs de ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment .

Duo entra dans le studio le sourire aux lèvres et salua le jeune homme aux yeux de braise .

Salut , Ty ! Ca va ? "

Salut , Dudule ! Super ! Prêt !"

L'américain lui fit un sourire made-in-Duo-Maxwell et lui répondit avec enthousiame :

Toujours !"

Les mimiques du jeune homme firent éclater de rire son ami .

Tu veux travailler quelle chanson aujourd'hui ? "

Let me in et puis je verrais bien !"

Okay, allons-y alors !"

Ils travaillèrent pendant environ une heure sur le montage musical et les effets sonores jusqu'à trouver enfin l'accord parfait.

Duo alla alors dans l'autre piéce , mit le casque sur ses oreilles et fit signe à Ty à travers la glace qui séparait les deux pièce que c'était Ok . Le garçons aux cheveaux foncé envoya alors la musique et la voix douce et magnifique du natté s'éleva dans la salle .

_**There's a game you wanna play  
There's a risk you would like to take  
But words can't change what you feel inside  
There'll be no going back from here  
I'm scared it'll lead to tears  
Patience, boy, and I will decide  
If your kiss is sweet enough  
If I wanna feel your touch  
You should know I can read your mind  
If the deal is worth the pain  
If you just won't die of shame  
I am tempted to try **_

If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within  
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin

There's a world you wanna know  
There's a place you wanna go  
Take your time and love will delight  
There're wonders everywhere  
Their mysteries to share  
Be gentle, boy, and it will be alright

If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within  
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin

If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within  
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin

You wanna taste it

Oh, if you swear to me

If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
Love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within  
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin

If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
Love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within  
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin

Wanna taste it  
Love so deep  
I wanna dance for you  
I wanna taste it  
I wanna taste it  
I wanna taste it  
I wanna taste it  
I wanna taste it

Duo retourna près de Ty dans l'autre pièce , ils écoutèrent le résultat qu'ils trouvèrent positif . Ils rangèrent tout, puis allèrent dans le jardin s'asseoir sous le cerisier comme à leur habitude .Ils entamèrent alors la conversation quand Ty posa à Duo une question qui ne surprit pas trop le natté .

Duo , tu crois que Wufei à quelqu'un dans sa vie? Je veux dire… est-ce qu'il sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?"

Non pas que je sache ..."

Okay , c'était juste pour savoir !"

L'américain ne rpondit rien et plongea seulement qon regard amétysthe dans les yeux noirs de son ami , et lui dit alors avec sérieux .

Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas Ty ?"

Une jolie teinte rouge recouvrit les paumettes du jeune homme et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête en répondant d'une voix faible :

Je ...Oui , il me plaît ! Il est différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai connu dans ma vie... lui, il est lui sans prétention , il est juste et honorable , il me fait oublier tout dès que je suis près de lui ... En sa présence je me sens vivant et en sécurité et j'ai peur, plus le temps avance, plus les heures et les secondes roulent, de ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens avec lui , je ne peux plus me passer de lui , quand il n'est pas tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de le rejoindre et quand il est près de moi, c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me protège de tout, qu'il me fasse oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici !"

L'américain sourit à la déclaration de son ami , c'était clair et ça confirmait ses soupçons : Tyler était amoureux de Wufei et il savait après avoir parlé avec son ami que le chinois ressentait les mêmes sentiments pour le jeune homme colèrique .

Ecoute , Ty , ce soir c'est le bal de la St-Valentin et je sais que Wufei y sera, pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance !"

Le jeune homme regarda l'américain incertain .

Tu crois que ça marchera Duo ?"

Le natté sourit alors de toutes ses dents et lui dit :

J'en suis même certain !"

**Dans le buereau de Solo .**

Heero était assis à côté de son ami, et tous deux parlaient du bal de ce soir .

Alors tu vas enfin lui avouer ?"

Le japonais resta un instant silencieux suite à la question de son ami .

Oui , je voudrais lui offrir la première danse et vu que c'est aussi mon anniversaire, je voudrais pour mes 22 ans que ce soit avec la personne qui fait battre mon coeur !"

Solo regarda son ami avec tendresse , jamais le métisse n'avait eu autant d'émotions dans la voix et d'étoiles dans les yeux que quand il parlait de son petit frère . Cela n'étonnait pas Solo non plus que ces deux se soient trouvés , au contraire il avait toujours su, depuis le jour où il avait lu le journal de Duo et compris les sentiments que son jeune frère avait à l'égard d'Heero , qu'un jour le japonais ressentirais les même sentiments pour son baka de frère . Et la preuve de cette théorie se trouvait sous ses yeux depuis deux mois et ce soir était enfin le soir où , il savait que les deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur allaient enfin avoir droit elles-aussi au bonheur .

Oui, eh bien , c'est pas tout ça mais si tu veux faire craquer mon frangin ce soir il faudrait qu'on aille commencer à nous prèparer ."

Sur ces paroles du blond Heero se leva et tous deux allèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours, ou presque .

Duo et Tyler entrèrent dans la salle de bal où se déroulait la soirée St- Valentin . Les deux jeunes repérèrent tout de suite leurs amis, assis à la grande table faisant face à la piste de danse . Chacun s'arrêta sur l'être qu'il convoitait respectivement .

Ty sur Wufei, qui était plus beau que d'ordinaire , si cela pouvait être possible . Le chinois avait lâché ses cheveux ébènes qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules aurèolant ainsi son visage , il rigolait à quelque chose que venait de lui dire Quatre . Ty remarqua combien le jeune homme était sexy avec son jean's taille basse , bleu nuit , sa chemise blanche sans manches faisait ressortir le halé de sa peau dorée et ses longs bras musclés tout en finesse . Le jeune homme retint sa respiration quand les deux perles onix rencontrèrent son regard . Le chinois lui sourit , alors , tendrement .

Duo n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'inspection de Ty sur Wufei et du sourire que ce dernier venait de faire au jeune colèrique .

Le natté se laissa lui aller à contempler son petit japonais préfèrer , qui était en plein fou rire avec son frère , la scène le fit sourire doucement , car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le métisse aussi détendu . Il laissa son regard parcourrir le jeune homme à la peau dorée . Ce soir il portait un débardeur bleu azure foncé qui faisait ressortir ses magnifique yeux cobalt , il avait lui aussi un jean's taille basse mais à la diffèrence de Wuffy , le sien était délavé . Duo remarqua soudain ,une chose qui le frappa , Heero portait le pendantif qu'il lui avait offert pour son seizième anniversaire , Duo se souvenait encore qu'il avait économisé pendant presque cinq mois pour pouvoir acheter le pendantif . C'était un magnifique collier en argent et en or blance . Il représentait , une un coeur , à l'intèrieur du coeur se trouvait deux roses à la tiges entrelacées , leur têtes était faites d'une amthètiste et d'un saphire cobalt . Duo comprit alors que le métisse avait compris le message que portait le pendantif .

Les deux jeunes allèrent alors , rejoindre les autres et tous commencèrent le repas , suivit du dessert . Puis à la grande surprise de tout le monde Solo monta sur la scène et s'empara du micro .

Salut , tout le monde , d'abord je voudrais souhaiter une bnne St - Valentin à tout le monde . Ensuite , je ne sait pas si vous le savez mais aujourd'hui est aussi l'anniversaire d'un d'entre nous , alors je voudrais que tout le monde lui chante une joyeux anniversaire ..."

Tous chantèrent joyeux anniversaire au jeune métisse , qui on doit l'avouer ne savait plus où se mettre . Quand le silence regagna la salle , Solo reprit la parole .

Alors je voudrais offrir mon cadeau à Heero , mon meilleur ami . Voilà je sais que tu en meurt d'envie alors , mon cadeau sera la première danse avec la personne qui fait battre ton coeur , et comme je sais qu'elle est dans la salle , c'est super t'a plus qu'aller la chercher !"

A la dernière réplique du bond tout le monde éclata de rire , puis le calme revint et alors Heero se leva et alla chercher la seule personne avec qui il voulait ouvrir ce bal .

Duo n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit le japonais venir vers lui et s'arrêter pour ensuite lui demander , la voix basse et chargée d'émotion .

Dance avec moi ?"

Le natté ne répondit pas et glissa sa main dans celle de métisse , quand leurs doigts se touchèrent ce fut comme si des milliers de décharges électriques lui parcourrèrent le corps entier . Heero ne dit et l'emmena avec lui au centre de la piste , il prit Duo par la taille et l'américain passa ses bras autour de son coup . Les deux jeunes hommes oublièrent alors tout ce qui les entouraient , suele comptait le moment , la proximité de l'autre contre leurs corps , la joie de pouvoir enfin laisser libre court à leur sentiments et aussi l'amour qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les prunelles de l'autre , et aussi la chanson qui passait en arrière fond .

**_i've been watching you and all you do  
for quite some time  
knowing all the ins and outs of you  
i should have known what was on your mind  
but all the world is spinning round and round,  
inside my head tonight  
i will fall into the darkness  
and i fear i will never see the light _**

i've been watching you and all you do  
for quite some time  
knowing all the ins and outs of you,  
i should have known what was on your mind  
but all the world is spinning round and round,  
inside my head tonight  
i will fall into the darkness  
and i fear i will never see the light  
the light

so let me in  
all that i wanted from you  
was something youd never do  
so let me in  
oh please tonight,  
dont let this end tonight  
i'll fall

through the light the darkness seems to be  
so very strong  
how does one alone against the world  
find the strength to carry on  
what happened to the way we used to love  
it seemed as though life had just begun  
but now that love has come and goneto fade away  
like the setting sun  
ohhhh  
cause you won't let me in  
all that i wanted from you  
was something youd never do  
so let me in  
oh please tonight,  
dont let this end tonight  
cause i'm starting to fall  
so let me in

it was all that i wanted from you  
it was something you never knew  
to let me in  
but not tonight,  
for this is the end  
tonight  
i fall

Duo enfuit sa tête dans le coup de son métisse , il était tellement bien comme ça , il se sentait tellement en sécurité et aimé pour la première fois depuis longtemps . Le japonais lui carressait doucement les cheveux d'une main et les reins de l'autre . Le natté murmura alors à l'oreille du métisse tout en se resserent d'avantage contre lui .

Hee-chan ... je suis tellement bien dans tes bras , je me sens vivant pour la premère fois ..."

Le jeune américain se resserra contre le métisse , qui lui , le serra plus fort dans ses bras .

Les deux jeunes hommes dansaient en accord parfait , n'ayant la piste rien que pour eux . Ils formaient u couple merveilleux et tous ceux qui ce trouvaient dans la pièce ne pouvaient qu'être émerveille par l'amour et la beauté qui se dégagaient des deux danseurs .

Solo sourit au tableau que formaient son petit frère et son meilleur ami , il remarqua que tous les deux étaient plus beaux que jamais , Heero et ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonné en aurait fait craquer plus d'un . Le blond se rendit alors compte à quel point son frère avait grandi et changés , il n'était plus le petit oiseau frêle d'il y a deux mois , non , il avait murit et cela se voyait dans ses mouvements et dans la façon dont il s'était habillé ce soir ainsi que dans sa façon d'être , et oui , il avait troqué ses habits diforme qui ne l'avantageait guère pour un magnifique et surtout hypermoulant pantalon en cuir taille basse et une chemise noir au manche à jabot de soir sauvage noir des lacets longeait son dos pour donner à la chemise une forme ceintrée pour donner l'effet que le jeune homme portait corset , et il avait laissé tomber son éternelle natte pour laisser ses cheveux libres et ils lui tombaient en une cascade de bronze aux reflets d'or s'arrêtant juste en dessous de ses fesses , Duo aurait rendu plus d'une fille jalouse avec sa chevelure de princesse .

Quatre sourrit tendrement heureux que son meilleur ami ait enfin droit au bonheur lui aussi , il se tourna alors vers son petit ami et lui demanda .

Tu danse , mon amour ?"

Trowa se levva et prit la blond dans bras et lui murmura à l'oreille .

Toujours avec toi mon ange !"

Et tous deux rejoingnirent Heero et Duo sur la piste . Quand il les vit danser à côté de lui l'américain eles gratifia d'un magnifique sourrire puis il se trouna vers la table où était encore assit Ty et Wuffei , il fit alors signe au jeune homme de se lancer . Ce dernier ocha la tête et alla vers le chinois .

Wuffei retint sa respiration inconsciemment quand il vit la personne qui hantait ses pensées depuis un mois .

Tyler respira un gand cout avant de demander au chinois .

Wuffei , est-ce que ...est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?"

Le chinois lui sourrit avec soulagement et lui en se levant et se rapprochant de lui .

J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais !"

Et ils allèrent eux aussi sur la piste de danse . Après ça , tout le monde commenca à aller danser .

Heero colla ses lèvres à l'oreille de chatain et lui dit .

Arigatô tenshi !"

Duo releva la tête du cou du japonais et lui demanda perplexe .

Nani ? "

Le métisse lui carressa la joue doucement et lui dit un petit sourire aux lèvres .

Tu es le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je puisse jamais avoir rêvé d'avoir !"

Le chatain rougit sous la déclaration de jeune homme , ce qui fit rire doucement ce dernier puis il embrassa alors les lèvres tant convoitée du natté , celui-ci répondit tout de suite au baiser qui fut tantôt doux et plein d'amour et tantôt passioné et ardent ...

* * *

La 1ère chanson est **_Forbiden Fruit_** de **_Jessica Simpson _**et la 2ème est**_ Let me in _**de **_Save Ferris _**. 


	10. Les joies de l'amour !

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5xTyler - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Disclaimer : Ils sont po à moi ( mais Duo-kun est quand même mon demi-frère ) .**

* * *

_**A light in the dark .**_

_**10.**_

Duo et Heero entrèrent dans la chambre du japonais , enlacer et s'embrassant comme si leur vie dépendait de ce simple baiser . Heero conduisit son futur amant jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin et l'allongea dessus avec une extrème douceur .

Il plongea un instant sont regard dans celui du chatain et il y décela une lueur d'amour et aussi de confiance , puis il se pencha et attrapa les lèvres rouges du jeune homme sous lui .

Quand les lèvres du métisse touchèrent les siennes , Duo se laissa aller au doux et tendre baiser de son ainé . D'abord le baiser n'était que toucher tel un souffle léger ensuite il devint un torrent déchainé , la passion incarnée , les lèvres s'ouvrirent laissant la langue mutine du japonais venir explorer sa cavité chaude et humide , carresser son palais , ses dents et ensuite venir jouer avec celle de l'amèricain . Alors que les langues dansaient la salsa , les mains n'en restaient pas pour autant innactives , non bien au contraire .

Les mains laiteuses se glissèrent sous le débardeur azur et le firent alors passer par la tête de son propriétaire pour ensuite le jeter on ne sais où dans la chambre vaste . Les mains dorèes en firent de même avec la chemise noir .

Alors les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de s'embrassés avec passion torse contre torse , peau laiteuse sur peau peau dorèe . Ensuite les mains s'occupèrent des ceintures et pantalons de chacun et bientôt eux aussi se retrouvèrent projetés dans la chambre .

Le japonais délaissa alors les douces lèvres de son amant pour partir explorer la peau douce derrière l'oreille du chanteur , et commenca alors à la lécher , la sucer comme un bonbon et la mordiller arrachant ainsi à son cadet des soupirs de plaisir . Puis delaissant se morceau de chair , il descendit à la découverte du coup gracile et laiteux du chatain et là au creux du coup et de l'épaule de l'amèricain et fit un magnifique sucon au jeune homme , celui-ci s'acrochait aux épaules musclée du métisse tellement les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient délicieuse et si nouvelles , il avait chaud très chaud .

Délaissant le coup gracile il descendit plus bas et attrapa entre ses lèvres une boule de chair rose et la lécha , suca et mordilla , faisant gémir son cadet de plus en plus . Il passa ensuite au second tétons , ne laissant pas l'autre sans attention pour autant , il le faisait rouler et le pincait entre ses doigts habiles et recommenca ensuite le même cinéma pour le second .

Quand il jugea que c'était bon comme ça il descendit traçant un sillon avec sa langue entre les pectoreaux du jeune homme , suivirent les abdominaux pour enfin s'arrêter au nombril , il contourna le petit trou de sa langue puis il la mit dans ce trou attirant et recommenca plusieur fois . L'amèricain était perdu au milieu de toutes ces sensations divines , gémissant , souppirant et pentelant de plaisir .

Heero se glissa alors entres les jambes du chatain qu'il écarta doucement , puis il répendit une pluie de baisers légers et bouillant sur la peau fine et douce des cuisses du jeune homme , remontant toujours plus près de la partie la plus intime de son amant . Celui-ci ne cessait de murmurer , le prénom de son ainé , il le sentit lui retirer son boxer puis remonter plonger son regard dans les amèthystes en feu de son jeune amant .

Heero regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant un instant qui sembla une éternité pour le jeune homme sous lui .

Le japonais vint alors retrouver sa place entre les jambes de son cadet , il donna un tendre baiser à la hampe dressée du jeune homme le faisant gémir de plus belle . Il le lécha sur toute sa longeur faisant se tortiller le chatain puis mettant fin au suplice du jeune homme il le prit dans sa bouche et le suca tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement , il attrapa les hanches de son petit diable , les maintenant ainsi immobiles .

Oh my god ... Heerooooooo !"

Le japonais attapa le tube de lubrifiant se trouvant sur la table de chevet et ensuite prépara son ange .

Duo se crispa sous la douleur quand le japonais pénétra d'un doigt , se que le métisse ressentit alors pour détourner les pensées du jeune homme il redoubla d'ardeur sur le sexe du chatain , ce dernier en oublia la douleur qu'il ressentait et il ne remarqua pas quand un deuxième puis un troisième doigt virent s'ajouter au premier . Le plaisir des doigts adroits du métisse et de sa bouche sur son sexe l'amenèrent bientôt au point de non retour et il se libéra dans la bouche gourmande de son amant .

Heero remonta et embrassa Duo à pleine bouche faisant ainsi goûter au jeune homme son propre goût , puis il se positionna entre les jambes d'albâtre du jeune homme , entrelaca ses doigts aux doigts laiteux de son amant et plongeant son regard dans les amèthyste de son ange lui demanda .

Tu es prêt , Tenshi ? "

Le chatain hôcha la tête mais voyant que cette seule réponses ne suffisait pas au métisse il dit la voix enrouée d'émotions .

Hai , Hee-chan , je suis prêt , je te fais confiance !"

La confession du chatain toucha le japonais , il attrapa alors les lèvres rougies de son cadet et le pénétra doucement celui-ci lui rendit son baiser et serra ses doigts plus fort autour des doigts dorés , sous la douleur de l'intrusion .

Quand le japonais fut complètement en l'amèricain il attendit que le jeune homme s'habitue à lui et quand il le sentit remuer les reins il commenca alors un mouvement tendre et doux de va et vient . Duo enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son coup plongeant son regard dans le sien . Le rythme devint toujours plus passionné et sensuel accélèrent toujour un peu plus .

Ils jouirent en même temps les yeux dans les yeux .

Quand ils eûrent repris leurs souffles , le japonais essuia les larmes qui avaient couler le long des joues de l'amèricain et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement . Il voulut se retirer du jeune homme mais celui-ci ressera ses jambes lui agrippant les fesses et lui dit sans quitter son regard .

Non , reste ... reste encore en moi !"

Le métisse hôcha la tête et l'amèricain le serra contre son coeur enfuissant ainsi son nez dans la masse chocolat de cheveux de son amant , respirant la douce odeur vanille du jeune homme .

I love you Hee-chan !"

Ore dakara tenshi , Ai shiteru me !"

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent .

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**angel-of dead :** Merci pour ta review , ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaisent et j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont aussi . Kisu .

**Blurp3 :**Ah qui le dis - tu ! C'est kawaii l'amour ! Tant fait pas va t'es pas la seule qui passe pour une folle devant son ordi ! Et oui ils sont enfin ensemble . J'aprècie le fait que tu trouves que j'écrit bien et j'espère que la suite et mes autres fics te plairont autant ! Kisu puce-puce !

**Florinoir :** Ah la la ma petite chérie , j'adore te faire baver décidèment et bien sûr que les cases tous ! lool ! Et encore une fois merci de tout coeur de m'avoir prêter Ty , je l'adore ce perso ! Kisu ma chèrie , ce chapitre est pour toi !

Ty : Qu'est-ce que c'est chouette d'être aimé !

Cici : oui ben , fais pas trop ton prètencieux à propos de ça ! Je pourrais aussi être hyper vache avec toi si j'en ai envie !

Ty : ( répond pas mais son regard horrifié parle pour lui ) !

Flo : Oui mais je sais que tu lui ferra rien parce qu'ou sinon je fais souffrir ton frère que t'aime tant !

Cici ( tenant Duo dans ses bras et à l'abri de cette folle , armée d'une faux ) : Touche pas à lui , right ! Ou sinon c'est Ty et Hee-chan qui en patiront !

Flo : Oups vaut pas la mettre en colère elle ! Aller tout le monde n'oublier les review ça lui fera plaisir !

* * *

**Kisu tout le monde , je vous adooooreeuuhh touss et toutes !**


	11. Le pourquoi du comment Finale !

**Gundam Wing .**

**Genre : Romance / Ooc / Au / Yaoi / Lemon / Song .**

**Couple : 1x2 - 3x4 - 5xTyler - 2xAkira - 1xSolo (Amitié) .**

**Disclaimer : Ils sont po à moi ( mais Duo-kun est quand même mon demi-frère ) .**

_**A light in the dark .**_

_**11 .**_

Heero se réveilla doucement , la raison ! La douce chaleur serrée contre lui .

Il pencha la tête et admira le jeune couché sur son torse . Une doux rayon de lune venait caresser son visage d'ange , ses longs cils noirs faisaient une ombre élégante sur ses joues roses , Duo était magnifique quand il dormait .

Tout en regardant son ange dormir , il se demanda comment il avait fait toutes ces années pour ne pas craquer le jeune homme , surtout ces cinq dernières , car même si il n'en avait rien montré l'américain avait été chaque jour dans ses pensées .

**_Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil  
Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven_**

Ah Duo , comme il l'aimait , ses sentiments l'avait effrayés au début mais aujourd'hui il avait réussit à surmonter sa peur .

_**Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven**_

Au début Heero avait eu peur que le jeune homme ne s'en sorte pas , malgrès les paroles qu'il disait à Solo , c'était surtout pour apaiser son ami et lui aussi un petit peu . Mais aujourd'hui le châtain avait retrouver sa joie de vivre et la préparation de son album en était la preuve ainsi que leur nuit passée à faire l'amour , malgré ses doutes elle s'était bien passée , il avait eu peur d'effrayer son jeune amant sachant par quoi ce dernier était passé mais Duo l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour en toute confiance et sans peurs apparentes .

_**Careful, be careful  
Careful, be careful  
This is where the world drops off  
Where the world drops off  
Careful, be careful  
You breathe in and you breathe out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
And you give in  
And you give out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it again**_

Il ressera son étreinte sur le jeune et l'embrassa doucement même endormit Duo lui rendit son baiser . Comme il l'aimait et comme il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie . Son ange était un cadeau béni des dieux et il le chérirai pour l'éternité . Son ange , son Tenshi , le soleil qui éclairait sa vie et la lune qui éclairait ses nuits .

**_Careful, be careful _**

Here by my side, it's Heaven

Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées rejoignant son ange au pays des rêves .

* * *

Hmmmmm ... je suis tellement bien dans les bras d'Hee-chan , je m'y sens tellement en paix et en sécurité que je ne voudrais jamais les quitter . C'est comme depuis toujours avec lui il a toujours eu cet effet de protection sur moi . Ah .. Heero mon amour si tu savais seulement à quel point je t'aime , tellement que ça me fait peur mais plus à cause de mes sentiments , non au contraire , mais parce que j'ai peur de te perdre , tu es tout pour moi , tu es l'attache qui me relie à la vie et sans toi jamais je ne serai arrivé jusqu'où je suis aujourd'hui , non , je crois plutôt qu'il y a longtemps que je serai mort , j'aurais abandonné , j'aurais jeté l'éponge trop loin pour même le remarquer . Mais avec toi maintenant je sais que je peux vivre et aimer sans en avoir peur , mais si je veux que tout soit parfait désormais je doit franchir la dernière marche , c'est à dire te dire tout sur le pourquoi de ma tentative de suicide et j'attendrai que tu te réveille pour ça .

Je sens que quelqu'un me regarde , et j'ouvre alors les yeux et me noie dans un océan amèthyste envoûtant , il me sourit de toute ses dents et m'embrasse alors à pleine bouche . Il relâcha mes lèvres quand le besoin d'oxigène fut vraiment indispensable .

Hee-chan je crois que toi et moi on doit parler sérieusement de ce qui c'est passer avant ma tentative de suicide , ne !"

Heero resserra ses bras autour du jeune homme , et hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à tout entendre !

Duo prit une inspiration et débuta alors son monologue . Il devait le faire si il voulait pouvoir aimer le métis comme il le méritait et aussi comme il l'avait toujours aimé avant d'entrer en fac , c'est - à - dire avec toute la force de ses sentiments !

Quand je suis rentré à la fac j'ai passer les premiers mois à me jeter à corps perdu dans mon boulot , je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de la mort d'Hilde et de mes parents et c'était pour moi le seul moyen d'oublier que j'existais encore et que eux non ! Quand après trois mois j'ai rencontré un garçon un peu plus vieux que moi ! J'étais en retard pour mon cours de chant et je courrais dans les couloirs pour arriver à ma classe quand j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un et me suis retrouvé étalé sur cette personne , je ne bougeais pas , j'étais complétement sonné et aussi troublé par cette proximité entre nos deux corps , quand j'ai enfin relevé la tête pour m'excuser je suis resté en suspend devant l'intensité de son regard , j'avais l'impression d'être transpercé par ces yeux là , un peu comme avec toi des fois , mais avec lui c'était beaucoup plus intense sur le coup , il avait les yeux dorés et magnifiques , un nez fin , une bouche tellement pulpeuse qu'elle aurait donné des sueurs à n'importe quel saint , de haute paumette rose et pleine , un visage ovale d'une beauté époustouflante mais tellement discrète que ça en était troublant , je suis resté sur lui à le contempler sans pouvoir bouger , je crois que je venais d'avoir le coup de foudre pour un inconnu renversé dans les couloirs de l'univ ! Je restais là à le regarder quand il me dit d'une sensuel et grave aussi légère qu'un souffle :

C'est pas que ça me déplais , mais tu comptes rester allonger sur moi encore longtemps !

Euhh ... ex.. excuse -moi , je regardais pas où j'allais , je suis en retard pour mon cours de chant et mon nouveau prof va pas le prendre bien si j'arrive en retard pour son premier cours !

Eh bien si tu veux que ton prof puisse profiter de ta présence dans sa classe tu ferais peut-être bien de te relever qu'il puisse entrer dans sa classe justement !

Je suis resté figé un instant , je venais d'écraser mon nouveau prof et venais de craquer pour lui de surcroit 8 je ne savais plus où me mettre et je me suis alors relevé et suis entrer dans la classe avec une vitesse éclair , je me suis alors positioner avec les autres sur la scène après avoir déposé mon sac , quand je l'ai vu alors entrer ! Il a déposé ses affaires à fait l'appel et c'est ensuite présenté à nous , je n'osais plus croiser son regard , par peur , par gène , par honte et surtout car il me troublait comme jamais je ne l'avais été jusqu'à lui :

Bonjour à vous tous je me prèsente , mon nom est Shen Sanada , mais appeler moi simplement Sanada ! Je serai votre nouveau prof de chant et musique à compter de ce jour !

Il s'appelait Shen !

Pendant les 5 mois suivant je suis venu à son cours et fait de mon mieux pour être bon en chant et en musique , 5 cinq à sentir mes sentiments pour lui grandir d'heure en heure , jour après jour je ne pensais qu'à lui et nuit après nuit je ne rêvais que de lui et un jour j'ai craqué , c'était un samedi soir je crois je ne sais plus trop mais , ce dont je suis sur c'est que j'ai complètement pété un plomb ce soir là ! Je me souviens que je venais encore de me réveiller d'un rêve où bien sûr il était la vedette , j'en ai eu marre j'ai décroché le téléphone , la tonalté c'est fait et alors je me suis seulement rendu compte de ce que je faisais quand je l'ai entendue , sa voix tellement particulière répondre , c'était juste un '' Allo !" normal et simple mais c'était pour moi trop , 'jai craqué et j'ai tout déballé sans m'arrêter , sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

Shen , écoute moi , j'en peux plus , j'ai besoin d'autre chose que d'une relation élève professeur , je ne sais pas ce que tu m'a fait ce jour là dans le couloir mais depuis je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi , tu es dans toutes mes pensées du jour et de la nuit , dans tous mes rêves , je ne veux plus rien d'autre qu'être avec toi , dans tes bras , t'embrasser , pouvoir sentir ce que c'est d'être avec une personne que tu aime ! Je sais c'est fou tout ça mais je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé , depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie c'est revivre , me réouvrir à la vie , sans rien craindre , mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout ! C'est simple quand on y regarde bien j'ai eu tout simplement le coup de foudre pour mon prof de chant , c'est vrai ! Je t'aime ... Tu m'entends Je t'aime ... Aishiteru ... I LOVE YOU !

Ensuite j'ai raccroché je me sentais tellement soulagé un premier temps mais quand le moment fut arriver de retourner en cours j'ai commencer à réaliser ce que j'avais fait et j'étais tellment honteux de moi et j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction que quand j'ai du chanter j'ai pas pu , je suis resté bloquer devant lui , j'ai paniqué , j'arrivais plus à sortir un son , alors je me suis enfuis de la classe sans me préoccuper que j'étais en plein cour , je suis sortit et j'ai courru , sans m'arrêter puis arriver sur le toit , je sais pas trop comment d'ailleur , je me suis éffondrer par terre , pleurant , de frustration , de panique , d'angoisse et de honte aussi !Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis rester mais longtemps en tout cas , c'est lui qui est venu me chercher , je n'osais ni bouger ni le regarder , et comme je ne pouvais pas parler , je pleurais toujours doucement , machinalement . Quand il m'a alors prit dans ses bras et ma serrer contre lui il m'a consolé , il a séché mes larmes et puis il ... m'a embrassé , c'était si doux , si tendre et plein d'amoour , pas brutal comme avec Akira , c'était mon premier vrai baiser !

A partir de là on est sortit ensemble pendant tout le temps que j'étais à la fac , même si lui était mon prof et moi son élève on s'en est sortit sans encombre ! Mais trois semaines avant ma tentative de suicide il a été emmener à l'hopital suite à une fusillade dans la bijouterie où il était aller , il était partit m'acheter mon cadeau de St-valentin ! Je me préparais pour notre rendez-vous quand j'ai reçu l'appel de l'hopital , j'ai accourru tout de suite quand il m'ont dit ce qui c'était passé ! Quand je suis arrivé j'ai du attendre des secondes , des minutes , des heures je n'en sais rien du tout , tout ce que je sais c'est que mon coeur se fissurais en milliers de morceau au fur et à mesure que s'avançais cette éternité !

Une lente agonie s'emparait alors de moi ... de mon coeur ... de ma vie ! Quand le médecin est sortit de la salle d'opéraiton couvert de sang , de son sang , à lui mon amour , ma vie , mon ange !

Je suis désolé mais votre ami est dans le coma et je ne crois pas qu'il survivra aux prochaines 24H !

Puis il est repartit ! Je suis alors aller dans la chambre de Shen , j'avais besoin d'être avec lui même si il ne survivais pas à cette nuit je voulais être près de lui . Je suis entrer dans la chambre sans prèter aucune attention aux machines qui le reliait , je me suis approché du lit , me suis glisser contre lui et j'ai alors attendu ! Vers 5 heures du matin j'ai entendu son coeur s'arrêter de battre sous mon oreille que j'avais posée sur son torse à la place de son coeur ! Les médecins ont tenter de le ranimer mais c'était trop tard , j'ai trouver alors ce qu'il m'avait acheté ! C'est le bracelet que je porte jamais je ne l'ai lâché car pour moi c'est le cadeau d'un ange qui ma fait connaitre ce que c'est la vie , un ange qui m'a été arraché par le ciel !

Après ça je suis venu ici , et maintenant il y a toi et moi , toi qui a toujours été la personne la plus importante pour moi la seule que j'ai peur de perdre à nouveau !"

Le métis serra son amant dans ces bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui ! Il lui murmurra alors .

Aishiteru watashi no tenshi , et jamais je ne te laisserais !"

Fin !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews .**

**Bakasama Maxwell :** Merci Nee-san pour toutes tes reviews , je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plaisent et aussi ...désolée pour les fautes d'ortho mais franchement relire et corriger c'est pas mon trucs et j'ai vraiment trop de trucs à faire je sais plus où donner de la tête . Anyway , thanks again for your reviews . Kisu arigatô .

**Florinoir : **Bien sûr que Hee-chan a assurer ma belle , c'est pas un play boy pour rien .

Heero : Arigatô Cici , je sais que tu m'aimes ! Je suis le meilleur !

Cici : T'es le meilleur car j'ai bien voulu l'écrire , l'oublie pas ça et de toute façon t'a pas interêt a décevoir et faire du mal à mon frère !

Heero ( dans les bras de Duo ) : T'inquiéte je le kiffe grave ton frangin , y risque rien avec moi !

Cici ( pour elle même ) : Tu parles 'y risque rien avec lui , un mec suicidaire !

**Shali Maxwell : **Merci ma puce pour tes reviews , depuis le début , et aussi merci de m'avoir poussé à faire ceci ! Je suis heureuse que cette première fic t'aie plus , j'espère que les autres te plairont aussi . Kisu .

**Angel-of-dead :** Salut , contente que tu aimes , merci pour tes reviews et bien sûr chaque histoire à sa part de dark , mais bon dans ce cas si ça va , j'essayerai dans une autre fic quelque chose de plus dark , plus psychologique , en espèrant que tu suivras encore mes fics dans les jours futurs ! Kisu .

**Merci aussi à toutes les autres personnes ayant lu cette fic , j'espère qu'elle vous à plu autant que moi elle m'a plus à l'écrire . Kisu à tous et à toutes .**

* * *

**Pour ceux que ça interressent je poste mes originales sur , sous le pseudo de Pussicats , donc venez les lires si ça vous intéressent !**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


	12. Avis à tous et toutes !

_**Avis à la population de :**_

**Pour ceux et celle que ça intéresse sachez , brave gens que j'ai quelques unes de mes fics , postée sur fictionpresscom, bien sûr elle ne sont pas finie , mais si ça vous en dit vous pouvez aller les lires et je serais ravie de reçevoir vos reviews et critiques , voilà vous êtes les premiers à m'avoir lue alors je pensais que peut-être vous voudriez le savoir .**

**Ces fics sont des originales , j'ai aussi transformer " A light in the dark " en originale pour la donne . Ah oui mon pseudo sur ce site est PUSSICATS , j'espère reçevoir de vos nouvelles bientôt , ou plutôt vos reviews bientôt .**

**Voilà peut-être à plus tard les gars !**


End file.
